A One Night Stand Can Be So Much More
by Mrs. Quincy
Summary: Jude and Tommy had a one night stand while she was dating Jamie. She wants to forget it but he wants to find her.Jude's 18 and Sadie's 16. Now he's her producer and she has to resist but you can't always resist temptation for so long. Rated M On Hiatus
1. Disclaimer Avoid at All Costs

Disclaimer:

I hate these things but I don't own a thing if not instant star would be constant Jommy smut and Jamie dead and Tommy in my room locked up.

So CTV and the-n don't rub it in my face I am making no money off this.


	2. Preface: The One Night Stand

Tom Quincy was at a bar when he saw one of the most breath-taking girls in his life at the front of the bar having a "sex at the beach" Coincidentally what he wanted to be doing with her. He sat staring before giving the bartender a $50 tip and sitting next to her. The bartender apparently got the hint.

Jude Harrison was angry and annoyed at her boyfriend and a bit drunk at the moment having had her 5th drink. Suddenly a gorgeous stranger came up to her. When she suddenly she recognized him as "lil Tommy Q" from boyz attack. Her little sister Sadie was obsessed with him.

"Hey" he said with a smirk. "Hi" she said sweetly. "Tom Quincy" He said with his hand. "Jude" She said and shook his hand. They talked and laughed and it coincidentally ended up Tommy taking her to his apartment. Something his best friend had never even done. Suddenly he kissed her since he was a bit drunk himself. She kissed back and suddenly clothes were being thrown his apartment. Jude had told him she was a virgin but he could care less. He thrust into her slowly before he knew the pain subsided and moved into her faster she came and started teasing him until he finally had in of and was on top again. He smiled as they both came and relaxed as they drifted to sleep after round five. Even though she was a virgin Tommy could swear it was the best sex in his whole life. Jude wouldn't admit it but it would be for her too.


	3. Chapter One: The Morning After

**The Morning After**

Tom Quincy woke up with a slight headache on his empty red silk bed missing her presence already. Jude Jude the only name ringing in his head. She was gone and he saw a note on the side of the bed.

_Just a one night stand for lil Tommy Q right?_

He groaned; not only had she called him lil Tommy Q but she was gone and he only knew her first name and even though it was only a one night stand. He felt something and hell she was better than any girl he ever had. He sat in bed for a few moments before deciding to wait. If there was a connection they'd meet again right? If not he'd have to go looking for her and he would find her. Then he got up to go to G-major. Darius wanted to talk to him about something

_Meanwhile..._

Jude was having Coffee with her best friend Aria. They were at star bucks and she told Aria about the one night stand. Aria laughed as her girlfriend Brooke called her. She was smiling before Jamie called Jude.

"Forgive me Jude-"

Jude cut him off saying" already forgiven."

He sighed in relief and then started head start into a conversation on how it was great that they both got jobs in G-major. Jude had just gotten a contract and would meet her new producer tomorrow. Jamie was an AR rep. She hung up and Aria nodded her head before walking away she was gonna need to talk to her ex boybander brother soon about what he and her best friend had just done. Hopefully they were just both drunk and it would not happen again before Jude ran to her dad's house and saw her younger sister Sadie running through with a dangerous smirk on her face. Jude lived alone since she was already 18.

"Hi sis"

Jude already knew what Sadie wanted; to go to the studio with her tomorrow. She nodded no and sat down as she turned on Vh1 rock classics. Hopefully she would never see him again.

_At G-major_

"Tommy I have a new artist for you"

"Who D?''

"She's great; her name's J something. I just know it starts with a J"

"How old D?"

"Tommy don't think about it and she's 18"

Tommy had a huge grin on his face and walked out. Or that's what he would've done if he hadn't been thinking about Jude again. Suddenly his sister Aria was calling him. He answered it on the fifth ring.

"How could you??"

"How could I what?"

Aria suddenly hung up realizing Jude hadn't told him her full name and she relaxed. Too bad he would find out soon.

That was weird was Tom's thoughts on the phone. He had the day off so he sped off to the driveway in his blue viper and hoped to get home in time to see the end of Vh1 rock classics hoping to meet Jude soon.


	4. Chapter Two: Meeting again at Work!

The Next Day

Jude was pacing Darius's office nervous to meet her new producer. Billy Joel? Gerard Way?

Suddenly her Producer walked in and she felt the wind knock out of her. Oh. My. God. Little. Tommy. Q.

Tommy entered and suddenly a grin found a way to his face.

"Um hi" Jude stuttered, Tommy simply smirked. Darius entered

"T this is your new artist Jude Harrison and Jude this is your producer Tom Quincy". Tommy simply had a grin on his face and Jude had a sad pleading look in her eye. "Ok I'll go" Darius said leaving the tension.

"Nice to see you again Jude Harrison" Tommy said smirking.

Jude said with her head down "I take it you remember".

"How could I forget?" Tommy said with a smile.

"So I have a song" Jude said avoiding Tommy's eyes.

"Let's hear it" Tommy said anxiously.

Jude started singing 24 hours the original version.

_Wow she really has talent_ Tommy thought.

"It's good but you could tweak it a bit" Tommy said.

Jude just stared skeptically. Tommy took her journal and started making his edits he handed it back to her and tapped his fingers on the sound board.

"Wow..." Jude said.

Tommy smirked and pointed to the studio.

After Jude sang it about 50 times. Tommy said they were finished and wanted to see a few more songs. Jude nodded and showed Tommy her journal. He was smiling as he read the songs but suddenly it vanished and his eyes turned pitch black.

Jamie entered G-Major and gave Jude a kiss.

"Hey Babe" Jamie said still holding her.

Tommy fought the urge to kill this stranger embracing **His** girl.

Hell she was now his and this nerd had no right to even look at her in Tommy's eyes.

Jude sensing the tension began the introductions. "Jamie this is my producer Tommy" Jamie was about to say something but got cut off by Jude's glare. "Tommy this is my boyfriend Jamie. He's an Ar rep" She finished.

"Boyfriend huh" Tommy said raising his eyebrows, "Since when?"

"Over a year Steady" Jamie said proudly.

"So this awkward" Jude said rolling her eyes.

"Not really" Tommy and Jamie said at the same time before engaging in a glaring contest.

Suddenly Jamie's Nana Called and he ran out.

"So that night meant nothing?" Tommy said skeptically.

"Not nothing... but not something either I don't know" Jude said casually.

"You know I could tell him'' Tommy said his lips inches from Jude.

Jude instinctively backs away and says" maybe, maybe not" Jude smiled" I'm pretty sure you won't though. Under that hard sexy bad boy exterior there's a heart of gold".

Tommy smiles and says "Did you say sexy and only if I'm bribed and you know what I want".

"In your dreams Quincy" Jude said rolling her eyes.

"My gut says this dream" He says pointing at him and her "is gonna come true and I always trust my gut".

Tommy smiled and Jude went back to singing a song Tommy Loved. "That Girl".

7 hours later

Jamie was pacing in front of Jude's apartment not knowing Sadie was waiting for her big sis. Jude went into the building and Jamie smiled.

"Where were you? And what song did you record?"

Jude smiled and said "We recorded 24 hours".

"Our song" Jamie asked.

"Yea with a few changes" Jude mumbled.

"What" Jamie said "It's our song whatever? So where were you?"

"Well Tommy gave me a ride but he asked me if I wanted to watch movies so we hung out at his place all night" Jude said.

"What little Tommy Q? Jude what's going on with you lately?"

"Nothing ok Jamie nothing" and Jude walked in not knowing Sadie heard everything. UH OH.


	5. Chapter Three: Sorry about my sister

Sadie started screaming the minute I entered my pent house apartment.

"Lil Tommy Q is Your producer you are so taking me tomorrow".

"NO way" I nodded quickly.

"Jude he is your future brother in law and You wouldn't want to not be apart of her future marriage'' Sadie said pouting.

"Sades it's illegal. He's 9 years older then you" I screamed.

"So he'll fall for me and then we'll start a secret realtionship till it's legal."

Jude visibly shuddered.

She could be so stupid sometimes. Her obession for him is huge and I will have to warn him I glared at her and she started to beg. God I had a head ache and Jamie started knocking on the door.

"Jude forgive me please I was acting like an idiot..."

And it just continued including Sadie's begging I sighed and kicked her out. Slamming the door in both there faces feeling just a little bit Jealous? No it couldn't have been that.

_**Sisters**_

_Meanwhile at Tommy's place..._

Aria had come over and sat down on his couch.

"What's wrong sis?"

"How could you sleep with my best friend?" She screamed.

"WHO" Tommy looked shocked.

"Jude I mean her Tommy her!" She started screaming.

Aria was alway over portective of Jude mostly because of the feelings she had. She would never admit it though.

"Oh" Tommy didn't know what to say.

So he just sat down and he couldn't admit he felt something for Jude to his sister but Aria knew and it killed her.

_**Sisters.**_

Suddenly his phone rang and he saw a text from Jude actully. Aria continued screaming not noticing or choosing not too.

_From: Jude_

_Tommy all hell will break loose. Biggest lil tommy q fan is coming to work tomorrow my sister. She's 16 and in love with you. She is going against my will. Sadie be warned. _

Tommy was screaming in his head as he read the text Oh. Shit.

_The next day_

Jude walked in to G-major with Sadie behind her and suddenly Sadie ran. She had seen Tommy. Tommy looked scraed to his death


	6. Chapter Four: I may be in love with him

Sadie ran and Tommy looked scared. She tried to feign a seductive voice but in Tommy was barfing in his mouth.

"Sadie Harrison".

Tommy nodded and was about to introduce himself till Sadie said "I know Tommy Q So u single?"

Tommy saw Jude and got an Idea something bad.

"Your Jude's sister right?"

"Yeah" Sadie said obviously annoyed.

Since Jude had mentioned Sadie didn't know about her Jamie due to her fear of her teasing. Tommy looked at Jude. She already knew the look and quickly nodded her head no! Tommy nodded yes and Jude got in the booth.

"No I'm not Jude never told you?" Tommy said with a smirk.

"No what?" Sadie said looking between Jude and Tommy.

Jude being in Tommy's arms started to enjoy this a little too much and she and Jamie were fighting. Might as well mess with Sadie's head a little right?

"Tommy and I are dating. I didn't want to tell you. I didn't know how you would react" Jude said.

Sadie looked at Jude shocked then skeptically. Tommy was looking at her with a mix of gratitude and curiosity.

"We are" Tommy agreed.

Sadie looked at both of them and went to her car. She did a huff and declared a war and Jude was ready to fight. For Tommy? Jamie was right Jude was acting weird. Too bad Jamie heard everything and Jude was still in Tommy's arms as he walked in. She jumped and asked if they could talk.

"So since when are you dating little Tommy Q?"

"I'm not just said it to get Sadie off his back but I do forgive you."

"Jude really??"

"Yes Jamie Yeah" She said sadly

"See you after work" Jamie said eagerly.

"Yeah" Jude said looking down.

She went to sit next to Tommy and they started to write a song. Tommy also told her about the Chrome Cat and his idea.

Suddenly Tommy and Jude's lips were millimeters apart before Jamie came in and Jude jumped away from Tommy like he was loaded with electricity. Jamie decided to shrug it off and offered Jude a ride home. She declined and called Aria. She needed to talk to someone who wasn't attracted to her or maybe someone she wasn't aware of the attraction to her.

Aria and her were sitting a nice Cafe.

"I may be in love with him" Jude said closing her eyes.

Aria was close to tears but she would never show Jude. She decided to tell her about the brother thing.

"WHAT!?"

"OH Aria I am so sorry" Jude said.

They talked and Jude never admitted who she might be in love with. Jude relaxed into the chair and Aria said how she dumped Brooke but not the details. She would never say exactly what happened that night.

Jude drove home and saw Tommy on the street and asked if he wanted to see her house. Tommy agreed but would not tell her he had followed her this evening and was keeping that a secret.

They ended up watching a scary movie and Jude and Tommy just kept getting closer. She ended up falling asleep in his arms and he snuggled closer running his hands through her hair before falling asleep. They didn't hear the message on the machine.

_Jamie: Jude I'll pick you up tomorrow morning I have something to tell you it's amazing just like you bye._


	7. Chapter Five: Giving in feels so good

Jude heard a loud sound hit her door. She saw her in Tommy's arms. He woke up as soon as he saw her awake moving out of his arms. Jamie's voice was at the door. Oh. Shit.

Tommy smirked and Jude said "Tommy Jamie's here."

"Let him see" Tommy said with a mischeouvis smile.

He went up to open the door and Jude's eyes almost popped out of her head. She did the only thing in her head. She went up and started kissing Tommy hard. She started leading him to the closet and he gladly obliged suprised. His hand went under her tanktop but then she left and he was locked in the closet.

She adjusted her lipstick and hair before opening the door.

"Hi Jamie" Jude said breathlessly.

"Hey Jude I missed you" Jamie said leaning in for a kiss.

Tommy was about to break the closet as he saw Jamie was about to kiss Jude through the closet. But relaxed as Jude pushed him away.

"What is it Jude?'' Jamie asked.

"Nothing just really tired" Jude said.

"Oh" Jamie said.

"Tommy's giving me a ride since we're doing somthing different with the music I mean" Jude said.

"Ok" Jamie sighed and left eager to see her again later.

Tommy left the closet and smirked. Jude nodded No and sighed before Tommy took his car home before going to the studio and picking up Jude.

Jude smiled and she wanted to admit she felt more but relaxed before Sadie came in. Not knowing exactly how much Jamie saw.

"It's a lie I know it is" Sadie said.

"No it's true" Jude said smirking.

"He'll leave you" Sadie said.

"For who you?" Jude said with a mocking sound in her voice.

"Yes" and Sadie walked away.

Jude decided to go to the studio. She needed to run and Tommy should already be there right?

As soon as Jude saw Tommy she smiled.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to run" Jude responded.

"Darius said Yes" Tommy said eagerly.

Jude smiled but quickly blurted out "You don't like Sadie do you?"

Tommy smiled and the shook his head quickly repusled at the thought. "Why?"

"So if we were dating and she was legal would you leave me for her?" Jude said.

"Never if we were dating I would only see you like I do now".

Jude blushed and said "Well I have boyfriend who I like alot Jamie you know".

Jude ran to the closet to get materials. Kwest Tommy's best friend entered.

"Kwest I think I'm in love".

"With who yourself?" Kwest said with a banter.

"No Sandwich head a girl Jude" Tommy said.

Kwest sat there shocked and nodded his head before Jude came in with the materials. She had heard but Tommy didn't know. They both left and she happily went into the chrome cat with him. He eagerly told her the history as they set up and recorded _Temporary in sanity. _The cleaned up but suddenly Jude tried to open the door but they were locked in and they both had there cellphones at her house.

Oh. Shit. I'm locked up in a room with Tom Quincy and she could feel herself getting wet. Dear. God.

Jude started banging on the door. Tommy sighed and sat by the piano.

"Why do you really want to leave Jude to see Jamie" Tommy said bitterly; playing the piano in a bittersweet melody.

"NO IT'S JUST IT'S-" Jude said yelling.

"WHAT JUDE WHAT IS IT?" Tommy asked.

"YOU I MEAN YOU WALK IN HERE AND MAKE MY HEART BEAT TOO FAST ALONG WITH MAKING ME FALL FOR YOU" Jude screamed. Tommy was shocked and immediately took her lips with his.

Jude's pov

As soon as his lips met mine I gasped. "No! I can't Jamie," I screamed in my head, "But god does this feel good." His tongue slide along my lip, begging for entrance. I willed myself to pull away but I couldn't. My body wouldn't obey. We stumbled back.

My hand caught on a trophy. I gripped it tight as I possibly could before lifting it. It felt as though it weighted a ton. Aiming for his head I missed. Instead it smashed down on his shoulder blade. Hissing he backed away.

"Jude please you want this as much as I do."

"No I don't please stop," my eyes were pleading with him.

"Jude...," his voiced died off. He began to speak again but I cut him off, "Tommy stop I can't do this again."

"Yes you can, Jude, please you don't understand how much I need this."

"No Tommy I refuse!" I turned to try the door again. I had to get away his lips were so soft and inviting. A growl was admitted behind me. Dear god was it sexy. I felt myself get wet. I franticly clawed at the door.

"LET US OUT PLEASE!" "SHUT UP JUDE!"

Turning to meet his eyes my heart pounding in my ears. He slammed me up against the door.

"You want this as much as I do," his hand slid under my skirt, "your wet. You know you want this." His lips crashed down on mine and I moaned. Pulling away he smirked, "you do want this." "Shut up prick," I growled leaning into the next on slaughter of kisses. This man's tongue was amazing.

"Fine but make this quick," I hissed through my teeth.

He smiled and slide down my underwear and hiked my skirt. Opening his pants he entered in one swift movement.

"Fuck I forgot how good you felt," He breathed into my hair.

He really knew how to turn me on. He pumped faster building speed and friction. I mewled as he sucked on my right breast. He pounded faster at the noise.

"AHH!" I came and white flashed behind my eyes. Tommy came shortly after. I smiled into his chest.

"See you did want it."

"Wipe that smirk off your face Tommy."

"You ready for round two Hun," his whispered in my ear.

"Yes." And, heaven came again and again.


	8. Chapter Six: Hidden Betrayal revealed

_Three days later..._

Jude sighed and closed her eyes as she waited for Tommy to come back from the closet to get a new tape for her album. They hadn't talked about what had happened at the chrome cat because Jude avoided the topic like the plague. Suddenly Jamie walked in.

"Hey Jamie" Jude said with a fake smile.

"Hi sweetheart" Jamie said eagerly after giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Tommy entered and sat on the chair. He held himself on to the chair to keep this loser from touching his girl.

"It's a private recording" Tommy said.

Jamie ignored his comment and Tommy struck an idea. Since Jude was sitting facing the booth he ran his fingers under her black skirt. His hands slowly going upward and squeezing her thigh. Jude attempted to push Tommy's hand away tiredly.

"Don't" Jude hissed starting to get wet.

Tommy ignored her and continued upward till he reached her underwear. She bit her tongue to not moan right next to Jamie her boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked concerned.

"Nothing I just have to go to the ladies room" Jude said.

She attempted to get up but Tommy pushed her down. Eventually she walked away after that terrible lie and walked to the door. Meanwhile Tommy left and got into a closet before pushing Jude in. Jamie could probably hear all the sounds from the closet.

"What do you want Quincy?"

"You've been avoiding me Harrison twice already? Didn't it mean anything?"

"I don't know ok I just don't-"

Jude was cut off with Tommy's lips colliding with hers. She kissed back and they quickly removed the clothing before Tommy teased her clit. Jude started moaning loudly and Tommy couldn't take it anymore and thrust into her hard before he looked into her eyes and the electricity flowed.

They came out of the closet thirty minutes later with Jamie glaring at them.

"Where were you?" He said screaming.

"Where do you think?" Tommy said smirking before sitting in his seat. Jude was looking down.

"How could you?" Jamie' voice was cracking "I thought we had something Jude".

Jude was shocked and started screaming angrily.

"What you trying to decide between me and Kat I didn't do anything Jamie".

"Jude don't play dumb. I heard you and your little lover little Tommy Q in the closet. I even saw you guys walk in".

"How many times have you wanted to do that with other girls Jamie? Millions? And you're hallucinating we were locked in"

Jude said.

Tommy was more than ready to step in but Jude nodded no and he sat back watching the development.

"You're lying" Jamie said and he walked away his eyes full o9f hurt and anger.

When Jamie left Tommy sensing the tension said "I'm glad he finally left."

Jude laughed and relaxed but the sexual tension was still lingering in the air.

"He hates me Tommy all because I fell for you" Jude said.

Tommy was about to say more but Jude was ready to record and nothing else was said just the tension flowing harder every note she sang and every look he gave her. Meanwhile Jamie realized the idiot he was being and ran to G-major. He saw Tommy and vice versa. Tommy kept it on sound proof while Jamie was saying some nonsense. Jamie suddenly saw Jude and Tommy smiling and his hand around her cheek. She let him and they both walked out he followed Tommy's viper with his hunk of junk. Tommy kissed Jude and she walked away blushing. Sadie had seen unknown to all three of them.

As soon as Jude entered Jamie was in there with flowers and he said softly "Take me back please".

Tommy saw the whole thing and was getting angrier by the minute but relaxed as he saw Jude say "I'll think about it" coldly and slamming the door in his face.

Tommy's phone rang and he didn't recognize the number so he didn't pick up before driving off to his home. Sadie followed stalking him slowly and he was getting scared he was gonna call the police tomorrow and Sadie studied him not being able to hear anything but Suddenly sirens were going off in a distance heading towards her.


End file.
